So Hard For Nothing
by gabbiesuperwholocked
Summary: Eponine Thenardier tried so hard and got nothing. Elphaba Tropp tried hard, and got nothing. What will happen when these two girls lives are shoved into eachothers? (I call it Les Wickedables) (Looking for a cover, PM me)
1. Chapter 1

**NEW FANFICTION! Woohoo!**

**So... this will be a Crossover of **

**Wicked**

**Les Mis**

**I call it Les Wickedables**

**I know... i'm awesome.**

**The story revolves around Eppyfish and Elphiebear.**

**In other words Eponine Thenardier and Elphaba Tropp.**

**I think that's Elphie's last name.**

**So this is the introduction.**

**The story will be next**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey… Thanks to the Anonymous Anna who reviewed…**

**Or she told me to write…**

**She told me to write.**

**Here I go.**

**Just a note that italics are singing. But it's a musical fanfic so everyone sings. But no one hears.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Les Mis. If I did I would sleep in a bed of woven money.**

"…and Elphaba Tropp and Eponine Thenardier."The teacher called out. The two girls were forced to sit together.

They sat down and locked eyes, then turned away.

And then it went a little like this:

Eponine:_ "What is this feeling? So sudden and knew." _

Elphaba: _"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you."_

Eponine: _"My pulse is rushing…"_

Elphaba: _"My head is reeling…"_

Eponine: _"My face is flushing."_

Both: _"What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame… Does it have a name? Yes…"_

They slowly looked at each other and turned away.

"_Loathing. Unadulterated loathing."_

Eponine: "_For your face."_

Elphaba: "_Your waist."_

Eponine: "Your clothing."

Both: _Let's just say, I loathe it all._

_ Every little trait, however small,_

_ Makes my very flesh begin to crawl,_

_ With simple utter loathing._

_ There's a strange exhilaration._

_ In such total detestation._

_ It's so pure it's so strong!_

_ Though I do admit it came on fast,_

_ Still I do believe that it can last,_

_ I will be loathing,_

_ Loathing you,_

_ My whole life!_

**There, chapter one!**

**Are you happy?**

**Are you happy Anonymous Anna?**

**Are you?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 Wahoo**

**That wasn't supposed to rhyme.**

**No one reviewed… NO MORE COOKIES!**

Elphaba seemed like a nice girl, but Eponine wouldn't take any chances.

I mean, what was she supposed to think?

Eponine zoned out, but was brought back to earth, when she heard her one true love, Marius speak.

"Ponine! I have good news?"

She smiled, "And what would that be?"

She silently prayed that Marius would say "I'm in love with you!"

See, Eponine and Marius weren't in love, well, Eponine was.

To all the other girls, especially the blonde ones, Eponine was 'The Queen of the Friend-Zone'.

"I have a date tonight!" he exclaimed

"Oh... Um, that's great, Marius."

"I'm going out with this blonde angel, oh Ponine, her eyes are as blue as an ocean," he said, as him and Eponine walked out of the school.

"Her hair is golden with a gentle curl, and her voice is sent from heaven, soft and high. Oh look it's my bus!"

He ran off, leaving Eponine.

All the buses drove away, kids got into their cars, and in the blink of an eye, 'Ponine was the only one left.

She turned, and started walking home.

"_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

_Every so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him_

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And Heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl_

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl."_

And then she was home.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back bby!**

**But school started... Like, a month ago.**

**AND I HAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK.**

**But I got alot of nice reviews so here...**

**SO HERE'S AN ELPHABA CHAPTER.**

Elphaba rested her arms on the windowsill of her bedroom, the green glowing in the moonlight.

She wrapped her arms around herself, staring at the moon.

_Memory_  
_All alone in the moonlight_  
_I can smile at the old days_  
_I was beautiful then_  
_I remember the time I knew what happiness was_  
_Let the memory live again _

_Every streetlamp_  
_Seems to beat a fatalistic warning_  
_Someone mutters_  
_And the streetlamp gutters_  
_And soon it will be morning _

_Daylight_  
_I must wait for the sunrise_  
_I must think of a new life_  
_And I musn't give in_  
_When the dawn comes_  
_Tonight will be a memory too_  
_And a new day will begin _

_Burnt out ends of smoky days_  
_The stale cold smell of morning_  
_The streetlamp dies, another night is over_  
_Another day is dawning _

_Touch me_  
_It's so easy to leave me_  
_All alone with the memory_  
_Of my days in the sun_  
_If you touch me_  
_You'll understand what happiness is _

She laid on her bed, looking out at the horizon, where the sun was rising.

_Look,_

_A new day has begun..._


End file.
